Target recognition, analysis, and tracking systems have been created which use capture devices to determine the position and movement of objects and humans in a scene. The capture device may include a depth camera, RGB camera and audio detector which provide information to a capture processing pipeline comprising hardware and software elements. The processing pipeline provides motion recognition, analysis and motion tracking data to applications able to use the data. Exemplary applications include games and computer interfaces.
Accuracy in the tracking pipeline is desirable. Accuracy depends on a capability to determine movement of various types of user motion within a field of view for various types of users (male, female, tall, short, etc.) Enabling accuracy in the tracking pipeline is particularly difficult in providing a commercially viable device where the potential variations of the motions and types of users to be tracked is significantly greater than in a test or academic environment.